


Kitten

by ranpoandpoe



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Canon, Concluída, Cute, Evak - Freeform, Fluffy, Fluffy fic, Isak Valtersen - Freeform, Kitten, M/M, One-Shot, Oneshot, Waking Up, Yaoi, bed, capítulo único, even - Freeform, even bech, finalizada, gatos, isak - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/ranpoandpoe
Summary: Even acha que ele e Isak deveriam ter um gato.





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic foi escrita de presente pra Bianca (@achillesyes no Twitter), e possui apenas um capítulo. Espero que gostem! :)

Even se levanta da cama, sonolento. Fazia algum tempo desde que ele não passava suas noites em claro, apesar disso fazer com que ele, consequentemente, perdesse o espetáculo à parte que era Isak dormindo nos seus braços, com a expressão calma e serena, sem preocupações, os cachos loiros espalhadas pelo travesseiro e a cabeça apoiada no ombro do mais alto. Mas havia algo que compensava, uma situação tão bonita que Even mal conseguia acreditar que era real: acordar, após uma boa noite de sono, e ver Isak ao seu lado, iluminado apenas pela luz do sol que penetrava através das cortinas amarelas que tampavam a janela do quarto dos dois. 

Even coloca os pés para fora da cama, mas, quando começa a erguer o resto de seu corpo, sente uma mão tocar em seu pulso e puxá-lo de volta. Um sorriso teima em aparecer nos lábios dele. 

— Por que você está indo embora? — Isak ainda estava com os olhos fechados, mas, ao contrário de quando estava dormindo, suas sobrancelhas estavam semicerradas. Even volta a se deitar na cama, ao lado do namorado. Enquanto aplicava um beijo na bochecha deste (e percebendo sua expressão suavizar com o toque dos lábios), responde:

— Eu estava indo preparar alguma coisa pro café. — Even pára de falar por alguns segundos, apenas admirando a visão do namorado e acariciando a pele macia deste. — Mas se ficar aqui na cama mais um pouco fizer com que você fique mais satisfeito… 

Even consegue ver um sorriso se formar nos lábios de Isak, enquanto este voltava a se enrolar no seu corpo.

— Faz. — Isak finalmente responde, com as mãos envolvendo a barriga de Even. 

— Então eu fico. — diz Even, se ajeitando mais um pouco na cama e sorrindo ao ver Isak se espreguiçar (mesmo que ainda deitado na cama), com os olhos apenas levemente fechados. Even esquece de sorrir (na verdade, se esquece de fazer qualquer coisa a não ser admirar Isak e refletir sobre o quão adorável ele era) por alguns momentos. — Nós deveríamos ter um gato. — Even diz, de repente, fazendo com que Isak abra totalmente os olhos e erga uma de suas sobrancelhas. 

— Por quê?

Even abre ainda mais seu sorriso, e a expressão de Isak fica ainda mais confusa. 

— Bom, porque pelo menos assim — Even chega mais perto de Isak, tão perto que os seus nariz se tocam. — você vai saber como é acordar com um gatinho adorável emaranhado em você. 

A expressão de confusão que antes ocupava o rosto de Isak se transforma em sorrisos, beijos e bochechas coradas. Além de, é claro, uma interrupção causada por uma batida na porta do apartamento da parte de Sana que deixaria Isak irritadiço por algum tempo — até que Sana fosse embora e tanto Even quanto Isak pudessem retomar de onde haviam parado.


End file.
